Talk:Shen/@comment-28465461-20160520111448/@comment-26489540-20160604010600
Shen is useless? Ok we'll pick one point here, give me a lower CD Shield with better stats than Shen's. I mean, you need to give examples, and i can already think of one that is far outclassed by Shens: Vi's. Shield Cooldown: Shen is lower till 9, at which point Vi is even, and then after 10 + Vi's is lower (but never by a lot) Shield duration: Vi's Lasts a whole .5 seconds longer. Big Deal (I mean it can be but normally it wont be) Reducing Shield Cooldown: Whelp, neither are affected by CDR so i guess it's a tie... oh wait no Shen has that flat cooldown reduction scaling with level based on if the triggering ability hits an enemy, so he wins by a mile. Shield strength: Now let's do some maths. Now Vi get's 10% MAX HP as her Shield, whilst Shen gets 14% BONUS HP. Also, Shen has a base value scaling with level. To simplify this, lets consider Vi's Shield to be 10% BONUS HP + a base value equal to 10% of her BASE HP. Using a simple graphing calculator, we can graph the strength of her shield at no Bonus HP (ie only the base Value). The equation im using is y= (583+85(x-1))/10 (Where y = shield strength, x = level, 583 is her level 1 hp and 85 is her hp per level). Graphing against shens shield, we find that Shens shield is, as a matter of fact, a bit weaker! But this is just the BASE Value. Shen is getting an Extra 4% on his Bonus hp, so at level 18, where Vi has 80 more hp on her shield, how much bonus hp before shen outclasses her? This can be calculated by working out what 80 is 4% of and the answer is (80/4)*100=2000. So, if Both have over 2000 bonus HP, Shen's shield will be stronger than Vi's. For Shen, I'm fairly sure this is acessible. Vi, if I'm not mistaken, is going to have a trickier time doing this and remaining relevant. What im getting at here is that shen's will probably be stronger even if they dont reach this threshhold simply because his kit favours a tankier build as opposed to a more bruiser like build (I dont know if a full tank Vi is any good but I feel like i would ave at least been recommended to try it if it was somewhat viable). Now of course, you have to take into account the rest of their kits, but based on the fact Shen is more towards the tank end of the pectrum whilst Vi is very clearly a bruiser, Shen's shield kind of wins on strength because the rest of his kit seems to favour a build that makes it stronger, as opposed to Vi needing a little damage in her build and thus not being able to maximise it's strengths. TL;DR Shens shield mildly outclasses Vi's in terms of raw strength, at least IMO. All this combined and Shen's shield is decidedly stronger. Please throw more examples my way and let me show you why Shens shield is either stronger or on par withh them. But the real reason to pick Shen? Global shield/TP, a jax E for a small AoE (Very useful for helping your ADC murder their ADC first), a pretty powerful piece of CC with added mobility (Can peel, engage or escape with one skill) and did I mention his damage isnt exactly unnoticable?